twisted destiny
by DarkOblivionPixie
Summary: -Set in COA and COHF- as the name suggest this is my version of what should of happened when Clary first met Sebastian Verlac. There some things that are best left hidden and some that are meant to be revealed. -Written by Nova.Pox- -This was my idea, my
1. Chapter 1

_I glanced back at Jace before turning to Sebastian who was standing there smiling his arms opened I fell into them taking in the scent of my big brother_ _I walked to my Ivory throne and sat down. Jace was completely shocked as well as angry._

"_Told you so. Morgenstern's always stick together" Sebastian taunted Jace_

"_I... Clary, Why? I thought..."_

"_Jace. I never loved you. I've always loved Sebastian. Ever since he kissed me in Idris. Back then he was posing as Sebastian Verlac."_

"_How could you?" Jace barked _

"_You betrayed me Jace." Before rising and standing next to Sebastian. "And as all things does, this must come to an end. Good bye Jonathan Herondale, prepare to meet your fate"_

_Before leaving with Sebastian through the dark pine doors._

**-a year and 2 months prior-**

**~Clary Pov~**

**Slamming the door... how could Jace kiss her?! I wiped the tears away and continued to storm through the streets of Idris, I had no idea where I was going and soon got lost in a dark alleyway. Slumming down I sat in a foetal position and cried my heart out. **

"**Hey, you ok?"**

**I was expecting to see Jace and prepared silently a range of insults that would be sure to tell the dipshit that we were done.**

"**I saw what he did. Are you ok?"**

**Looking up my eyes crinkled at the brightness of the Witchlight before adjusting. Sebastian Verlac was crouching beside me **

"**I just... I just don't get why he'd do such a thing"**

"**Ahh, yes. Love can make us do terrible things"**

"**To love is to Destroy" I repeated the quote rather softly**

"**Exactly. Now let me help you up, you must be starving"**

**My stomach grumbled in protest and my legs were numb as he lifted me up and gave me his coat before leading me into the lights, for the first time in Idris I felt as though I belonged and it wasn't because of Jace but because of Sebastian. He had saved me from what I thought was the end of the world and now I knew that for once I may just leave Jace behind. **

**Sitting in the cafe I ate the chicken pie hungrily and Sebastian just observed me before looking around and taking a deep breath.**

"**I'm not actually Sebastian Verlac"**

"**What?" almost choking**

"**Clarissa I am your brother"**

"**I don't have a brother"**

"**Well actually you do. I suppose you've seen the J.C box?"**

"**Yes, and it means Jonathan Christopher"**

"**That's my actual name. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern or your older brother"**

**I laughed in response but he kept silent.**

"**I'm sorry, but there's a lot of Bullshit around that"**

"**I know but I want to clarify you"**

"**Well you don't have Valentine's hair" I noted**

"**Duh, I dyed it because I killed the real Sebastian Verlac and I'm just posing as him until our father shows up"**

"**Wait he's here?!" I wanted to gag**

"**Yes, and he's waiting for us at the 7****th**** sacred site"**

"**Ok, well I want nothing to do with him and if you're on his side I don't want anything to do with you either!" Preparing to stand up and storm out **

"**I'm on neither side, I'm sick of being his pawn and I'm sick of being controlled. Just like you but on a different scale"**

"**How can I trust you?"**

"**Because I know how to make Angel boy scream like a girl"**

**I thought silently at the prospects of seeing Jace screaming like a girl and my lips grew into a wicked smile before turning back into a frown. Sebastian/Jonathan paid and we left. Walking back to Amatis's house I hugged him and thanked him for helping me out. As I was about to go in I felt him pull me into his arms and he kissed me. Stumbling back he caught me and whispered in my ear**

"**I have more from where that came from. What about we have a little fun? Show Jace whose boss. Teach him a proper lesson?"**

"**... your my brother "I added **

"**Blood runs thicker than water does it not?" **

"**Well yes..."**

"**Come on, I'll show a good time"**

"**Fine. But no strings attached got it? This is a one night stand that's only meant to teach Jace a lesson ok?"**

"**Ok promise" he smiled**

**Instead of doing what a good girl would have done and that is to have gone inside and gone to bed I went with Sebastian to his apartment from there he gave me a new set of clothes and told me to get ready, I tried to ask what was going to happen but he told me "All in good time Clary" before disappearing from the guest room and leaving me to take a relaxing bath because A) I honestly needed it and B) my muscles were killing me. **

**Laying there in the rose scented bath tub I closed my eyes and allowed for the water to immerse me hearing a knock at the door my sense went to the door immediately and I climbed out and wrapped myself in the freshly washed towel. Before unlocking the door Sebastian was standing there.**

"**Not ready yet?"**

"**Yep..."**

**He eyed me and then closed the door leaving me to change into the clothes he had given me which weren't all that bad. Opening the door he smiled and revealed something from behind his back it was a medium sized beige coloured box with a neatly tied ribbon on it. I untied it hastily and opened the box, inside was a dark onyx pendant the size of Isabelle's ruby pendant that pulse gently he took it out... feeling the clasp shut he told me gently**

"**In time of great need, if you ever need me. Close your eyes and count to 10 before saying my name twice. I will come and I will protect you" **

"**Thanks"**

**- 4 hours later-**

**Sebastian and I were standing on the balcony both awfully drunk, he had taken me to a pub not too far away from where he was staying and we had kissed rather passionately at least 6 times whilst we were there and now that it was almost first light he had a brilliant idea which I had to say was only because we were both drunk and nearly butt naked. His deep and rich voice whispered into my ear**

"**Let's have sex"**

**Before kissing me once more, his tongue begged for entrance and I allow it to run course in my mouth massaging my tongue damn he was one hell of a kisser, whilst we were on the balcony making out we didn't look to check because standing right below staring up at the both of us was Alec...Pushing Sebastian into the building and onto the bed I climbed onto him and felt him unclasp my bra before throwing it half way across the room. Our lips continued to clash with each others as if we were the only people left in the world. **

**~Alec Pov ~**

**Watching Clary and most likely Sebastian Verlac disappear into his apartment making out I called Jace and looked at my watch waiting for a response. **

"**What? It's 5 in the morning Alec"**

"**I've found little red"**

"**Where is she?" I could hear him sit up**

"**You'll never guess what I just saw her doing with Sebastian Verlac"**

"**Spit it out Alec, I'm not in the mood for guessing"**

"**Damn such a buzz kills. They were making out Jace" **

"**Alec you sure you haven't been drinking? Are you even sure you're talking about Clary?"**

"**Jace, she has a star birthmark on her left shoulder. Piercing green eyes, pixie looks and has exactly the same height as Clary. Now please tell me I'm wrong either that or I'm just talking about an attractive shadowhunter Slut who we all know is illegal according to the Clave and their righteous orders... such hypocrites"**

"**That bastard, that's Clary for sure. Why would she do that?"**

"**Pay back I guess"**

"**Yeah but pfff nothing happened... nothing serious did anyway. Either way, I'm on my way."**

"**Ok. I'll text you the address"**

"**I'm pretty sure I can find you Alec."**

"**Whatever"**

**Hanging up. I now felt sorry for Clary, she was never going to be forgiven nor was I ever going to forget this act of betrayal on her behalf. **

**~Clary Pov~**

**Lying beside Sebastian exhausted, I had done it. Lost my virginity. He was looking at me and my eyes couldn't help but meet his with same energy that we both just had a moment ago, he was my older brother and I knew that, but I truly did love Sebastian for what he was and nothing else. His pitch black eyes finally looked away and to the sun that was starting to rise. Slipping under the covers I rolled over and closed my eyes... damn hangovers, I felt his arms which were covered in runes that I never even knew of wrap securely over me and his warmth which radiated through the covers. **

"**I love you Clary"**

"**I love you too Jonathan"**

"**Call me Sebastian honey"**

"**Sebastian then... I love you" yawning my response **

"**Night princess..."**

**I never heard the ending of the sentence but I presume it was something good. **

**Waking up I wasn't in the room that I fell asleep with Sebastian in. I was in my mundane bedroom. **

"**Sebastian!" Almost screaming  
"Not here" I heard Jace speak**

**Jumping I saw his piercing eyes staring full of rage at me.**

"**How could you Clary?"**

"**What?" I asked rather dazed**

"**How could you let him fuck you?"**

"**Jace, maybe you should have told me we were something before I went off and did what I did" getting rather annoyed**

**Before looking down, the pendant was still there and still pulsing. I lay back down and thought of all the memories that Sebastian and I shared. Before raising up and telling Jace**

"**Get out. I never want to see you, or Isabelle or any of you fucking shadowhunters ever again. Ever!" **

"**Suit yourself." He disappeared **

**As soon as I couldn't hear his motorcycle anymore I did what Sebastian had told me to do.**

" **..9.10 Sebastian. Sebastian"**

**Within seconds Sebastian was in my room on my bed... oh god this was going to be one hell of a nightmare to sort out. **

_back in the present time_

_Walking through the palace that I now called home Sebastian was right beside me holding my hand afraid to let me go the pendant was now pulsing harder than ever. I'm glad I made the mistake I did because otherwise we wouldn't be here would we? And although I betrayed all my loved ones I actually feel like I'm free now._

_I know the future is unpredictable but I accept it with open arms. Whatever will happen at least I know this. I have Sebastian and Sebastian has me. Whatever happens now we'll face it together? I hope sincerely that we never have to leave Edom that we'll be safe for all eternity that the children we have will grow up strong and will rule in our place one day._

_Till then... Clary out. _


	2. Chapter 2 a warning

Dear readers,

After receiving many mixed feeling about this fanfic - Twisted Destiny, I have decided to clarify the whole thing.

A) I didn't write this my sister did

B) I do ship Clabastian

C) Don't read this fanfic if you ain't comfortable with the way my sister writes

D) I hate the fact that she had to add Incest but hey… it's her fanfic so I ain't complaining

E) Please be nice in the reviews, this is her first ever Fanfic and I'm letting her use my account at the moment until she feels she get her own.

Oh and as a warning anyone who writes anything in the Reviews or starts complaining to me about my sister by sending me PM's will be reported. I ain't letting no body bully my sister, not on here not ever.

Thanks,

Spira


	3. Chapter 3 seriously?

**Dear readers.**

**Ok… Nova got a mixed reaction in the first chapter. But…**

**I've read the reviews, turns out some of you just have no idea how to be nice. Nova is shocked as much as I am, and didn't I mention that you shouldn't read the fanfic if you don't like the way she writes?! Well guess what. Now we are both pissed off and Nova is now wondering if she should continue on or not. **

**I hate it when I have to lecture you guys, and I know that you guys prefer to keep reading but I do stress when I get bad reviews (This counts for Nova as well) **

**Please be considerate and pm me if you have a problem with the way she writes, I'll tell her and she'll adjust the fanfic to suit the majority ok? **

**I know it's wrong and the fact that she had to add sex in the first chapter (Without warning) when honestly the Clace fans prefer for it to be all Clace and all but she wrote this on my request! **

**So don't blame her for the grammar and the freaking plot. It's how's she expresses herself. Or I swear we are shutting this freaking account down! **

**Spira.**


	4. Chapter 4 the princess of the Seelie

_Clary Pov_

_Waking up…. My eyes flew open instead of seeing Jace I saw Sebastian…. His dark eyes were watching me intently. I wanted to say something but he put his left ring finger to my lips and whispered_

"_Don't move, or make a sound. Understood?"_

_He was in shadowhunter gear and his expression was dead serious. What was going on? I nodded and hid under the covers as his weight shifted before I heard the door click shut. Taking deep hallow breaths I wondered what Jace was doing at the moment? What happen if he found us? Would he kill Sebastian/Jonathan aka my big brother who I was now in love with…. In some retrospect anyway?_

_There was shouting coming the level below one of the voices sounded like Jace… he was infuriated. I begged silently that he'd realised that nothing had happen. Alec was in the room… I could smell his cologne slowly rising up I put my hands up and Alec's eyebrows rose._

"_Please… make Jace leave." I begged_

"_He's been worried about you." His voice was just as quiet_

"_I know, but give me sometime will you? 5 minutes?"_

"_Whatever. You owe me one" he growled_

_Before leaving the room, getting up I quickly got dressed and grabbed my stele out of my pocket. Wiping a tear away I drew a portal. The last thing I heard was Jace screaming 'no'. _

_Landing near the ashen remains of the Fairchild manor from long ago I silently made my way through the debris. People had been here; there were fresh footprints everything to point to who it was it did not say. Most probably a male by any chance, their shoe size is too big for any ordinary female. But they seemed injured, their blood was scattered everywhere. This person if not found by now should be dead. Crawling through the wooden posts I tried to think of what it should of look like if it weren't for the fire my father caused many years ago because of my mother's betrayal._

"_Help" I heard a voice ring out._

_I quickly spun in that direction raised my stele out in defence, of course it wasn't going to do much to save me but at least I could draw a portal and go some place that hadn't been disturbed yet. Once again a voice rang through the atmosphere in pain._

"_Please, help me."_

"_Who are you?!" I shouted _

"_My name is Nathaniel."_

"_Nathaniel what?"_

"_I am the brother of Sebastian Verlac, murdered by Jonathan Morgenstern"_

_... what? Why would Nathaniel come here? And what if he was lying about being the real sebastian's brother? Then I'd fall into a trap and I'd be dead, having a stele I couldn't just magic up a sword... or could I? Looking down at the ground I let my energy start to uncurl and to create a new rune that had never been seen before. My call answered and I was filled with an image that amazed me it was rather fancy but it's edges seemed rough and broken. Feeling the pressure starting to build up in my arm I drew the Rune it burnt into the ground like wildfire before a single dagger appeared in its place._

"_Thank the angels," I whispered _

"_Are you still there?" Nathaniel's voice begged _

"_Yes, just hold on." Trying to give myself some time to think over my next move. _

_When I felt the air change and looked behind me, Sebastian was emerging from a portal covering his nose. My mouth opened in shock as he fell out and the portal closed._

"_SEBASTIAN!" I screamed_

_Rushing quickly to his side I helped him sit up before drawing a 'mend bone' rune. He winced before he took a deep breath in relief._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah... why would you come here? Why would you come find me?"_

"_Because you disobeyed my order"_

"_What did you expect?" I wanted to slap him_

"_It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here" Sebastian started to stand up._

"_No, who is Nathaniel" I barked out after hearing a whimper coming from somewhere_

"_Nathaniel?" Sebastian looked at me _

_I huffed before stalking to where I thought Nathaniel was... turns out he was under a lot of wood. And he was bleeding... there was a puddle of blood surrounding him I grabbed my stele and thought of the only rune I could think of. 'Destruction' the only other rune to counter that was 'peace' Taking a deep breath and looked down at Nathaniel_

"_Just this once ok? Then you owe me got it?"_

_As I began to work furiously Sebastian joined in... This was going to be a long day._

_Sebastian Pov_

_Watching Clary furiously I wanted to stop her. I put Nathaniel here in the first place so then he wouldn't be a blabber mouth and tell the Clave I killed his twin brother. After this morning I set my mind in place and decided that I was going to take the Clave and their stupid ideas down. Clary was going to help me like it or not. All I had to do now was eliminate Jace Herondale her lover and his stupid adoptive family the Lightwoods and I would be on my way. I watch her wipe the sweat from her forehead as she continued to use her precious energy on Nathaniel when we should be half way across the world from here by now. Deciding I needed a break I lied _

" _I'm just gonna take a break? Scout the area. Sound good?"_

"_Sure" Clary answered without hesitation as another piece of wood disappeared._

_Moving away so that I was just out of ear shot I took my phone out and called Valentine who would be expecting me to call him anyway._

"_Jonathan" My father sounded annoyed_

"_Father, I have Clarissa" _

"_Where are you?"_

"_The remains of the Fairchild manor, I must warn you though. Nathaniel Verlac is here"_

"_I thought I told you to take care of him." He growled_

"_Somehow he survived. " I answered honestly_

"_I will be on my way. Make sure you finish him this time. Got it?"_

"_Yes father" answering obediently. _

_Before he hung up and I made my way back to Clary who was sitting there exhausted and sweating. Crouching down next to her I kissed her lips gently before looking at Nathaniel whose breathing was now shallow... he was asleep. I looked at Clary and suddenly I had a plan._

"_Clary, you must be exhausted, how's about you take a rest? I manage to find an apple tree just south of here, you could go get some apples if you wanted"_

"_Yeah... sure, you keep going?"_

"_Absolutely" smiling _

_As soon as Clary had gone off I looked at Nathaniel and shook him rather gently. His eyes opened and he hissed at me._

"_I'll get rid of the wood, I'll heal you but if I ever cross paths with you again I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?"_

"_Whatever..." he winced_

_-5 minutes later-_

"_Now go" Looking at Nathaniel._

_He nodded before running off. Clary was approaching and I stood up... where was Valentine? As Clary got closer I realised her hands were tied and Valentine was trailing her._

_Clary Pov_

_Valentine was muttering something, I was angry with Jonathan for betraying me... sure I called him Sebastian so it wouldn't blow his cover but... he had to call Valentine into this? I absolutely hated my father like it or not he was a monster._

"_Father..."_

"_How could you" whispering harshly _

"_We best get going" was all Valentine dare to say_

_Jonathan looked at me with eyes full of regret before drawing a portal; I walked in first followed by Valentine and then Jonathan himself. I was expecting a dark warehouse, instead the three of us were standing in a very modern looking apartment, and the interior was all black and white Valentine looked at me before looking at Jonathan. _

"_Take Clarissa to her room"_

"_Don't call me Clarissa" I barked_

"_Just be quiet Clary" Jonathan begged _

_He lead me to a corridor full of black painted doors, but I realised that a lot of them were carved with beautiful one of a kind designs, the only person I knew who could such a thing was my mother. She must have lived here with Valentine before she got pregnant with me and ran away. Jonathan grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked a door which simply read 'Clarissa' the borders though were of roses and birds... it was the only door that wasn't black but instead the softest of greens._

_Inside the room was like a fey court room. It's decorations seemed so real... Jonathan finally spoke._

"_Wash up, get changed into something nice..."_

_Before closing the door behind him and locking the door, I went straight to the wardrobe and opened it my mind full of curiosity. What was inside wasn't what I expected instead of normal clothes they were full of fey fashion item and I stepped back in disgust. _

"_Don't do that."_

_Jumping Valentine was staring at me I wanted to slap the man tell him to take me home, but I didn't cause I didn't want a jerk like him even touching me._

"_Clarissa, ever wondered why you look so much like a fey?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Yes, you can create runes, but you are not as Angel as you think"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Before your mother ran off with you, I didn't just feed her angel blood I also fed her an equal amount of demon blood. Now if you have been paying attention what does a angel and demon become when they are mixed together?"_

"_A fey" I answered_

"_Correct" _

_He rose up; he was holding a knife my eyes perked up with caution._

"_Jocelyn was a stupid woman."_

"_I thought you loved her"_

"_I do, what I meant was she and that warlock friend of hers... did something to your wings"_

"_My what?!"_

"_Wings. Clarissa, no need to shout"_

_Soon I felt the edge of the knife poking into my skin, my back started to tingle. I knew there was a mark where the knife was... when I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell forwards, something was coming out of my back... and damn it hurt like hell. Before feeling a sense of freedom. _

"_Stand up and look at the mirror"_

_Standing up I approached the mirror, I didn't look like I used to. My hair was the same and so were all my facial complexion, but my skin and my body wasn't. That and my feet weren't touching the ground. My wings were a mix of blues and my skin was the palest shade of silver, I was a beauty fey and I sorta liked knowing the truth._

"_Another thing you don't know is Jocelyn isn't your mother"_

"_Then who is?"_

"_The Seelie Queen, in actual fact your name isn't Clarissa Adele. It is Kayley Rose Seelie Morgenstern. Princess of the Seelie Court"_

_I wanted to pinch myself but he stopped me and left the room telling me to get changed. I flew gently to the wardrobe and looked at all the dresses I had to wear now which suited a fey like me just fine. _

_-30 minutes later-_

_I was sitting there in the Seelie court waiting to meet my real mother the Seelie queen. The fey around me looked rather shocked and were whispering things here and there._

"_Silence, bow to your Queen" The fey guard looked at me with absolute disgust. _

_Slowly the jasmine curtains opened and she glided in her crown was high on her head and she scanned the area before her dark eyes rested on me._

"_My dear Kayley, you've come home"_

"_... uh, Que... Mom?" correcting myself_

_Her laugh was like bells chiming, perhaps I had my own fey laugh I was yet to discover. She sat there on her throne and asked the fey to raise before she spoke very calmly._

"_My dear brothers and sisters. I have a tale and a truth to reveal, sitting here in front of you all is my daughter the long lost thought dead princess Kayley Rose Seelie Morgenstern" _

_There were gasps from the crowd, I don't think they were expecting me to be alive... the seelie queen silenced them before asking me to come to her. I did so unwillingly and hence I was given a tiara made of rose gold encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. Sitting there next to her I asked her gently hoping this wouldn't make her mad._

_"Why let Valentine take me away"_

_"When I first had you, I didn't know what to do, I fell in love with Valentine when I was just starting up as a queen, I was so young and so… adventurous. I had no idea by having you that it was against the Accords and we were both in deep trouble. The clave offered that if you grew up as a shadowhunter and away from all of this, that your true form had to be hidden your wings hidden… I was heartbroken, no princess deserves to be kicked out of her own family. So I agreed… Jocelyn kidnapped you and used Magnus as a weapon against us, she threatened to cut your wings. She said I was never to come near you, or give you any signs of my existence. So I hid waiting for Valentine to rescue you and to bring you home. Where you belong" She was tearing up_

_"Ok… May I go to my chambers? So I can think the news through?"_

_"Very well" she smiled gently _

_"Thank you mother"_

_I was escorted to the nearest portal before returning to my room in Valentine's apartment where I fell onto my bed and cried. _


	5. princess for a day part 1

**Hey my dear readers! **

**I'm back! Technically I will be rather busy and I won't always be able to update everything BUT I will try my best. Yes my movements will be rather silent, you must be all wondering what happened after Clary came home from the Seelie court? **

**Well now is your chance to find out! **

Clary Pov

I woke up my eyes dry and puffy I looked at my mirror and I was back to being me. No fancy looks… No wings either… There on my desk was a small bottle with a simple tag 'drink once a day, to return to the way you once look' I smiled… my mother must have come in and given me that. Getting up I went to the bathroom and washed up. I did my hair quickly and ran out of my room. I looked around the mansion wondering where Sebastian and Valentine were. Jace must still be in shock somewhere… the mansion was silent and I rushed to the kitchen where a letter laid.

**_Dear little sister,_**

**_Father and I are out dealing with business. We will be back home soon. Till then keep yourself entertained, the television has 500 channels. There are drawing supplies in father's study which is the 2_****_nd_********_room to the left. _**

**_Don't open the door to anyone but us. _**

**_Keep safe _**

**_Sebastian & Valentine. _**

I smiled and walked to my father's office, it was unlocked and I slipped inside. There was an identical mirror and I looked at the supplies before looking at the mirror… taking a deep breath I stepped into the mirror.

I landed in the Seelie court and my mother was watching me. The court had become silent… I walked up to her and she stood up and hugged me.

"You've come back"

"Yes mom"

"I was so worried after you stormed away… like that! Don't do that ever"

"Mom, I was with Valentine"

"I know I know" her tone was hushed

She wiped the tears off her face and kissed my cheeks before getting up and leading me to her private court room. It was beautiful and I wanted so badly to draw it. I sat down and my breakfast was there I looked at her dubiously… Last time I was here I had to kiss Jace to get out.

"Don't worry, the rule doesn't apply to you anymore as you are a fey"

"Oh ok" picking a biscuit up

The mirror shone and Valentine's face appeared.

"I thought you'd be here"

"What? Can't I hang out with my mother?"

"Yes… Sebastian is looking for you"

"Oh…. I 'll be back in a while dad"

"Very well. I will just tell him you are out shopping for art supplies"

"Thanks"

Before he faded away… I couldn't wait to see what it was like to be a princess for a day.


End file.
